It's okay to cry: A Jak and Daxter tale
by Kairu-Blackstar
Summary: Our Hero Jak Mar soon realises that bottling up all those emotions don't help at all. Keira and Sig join up and help Jak express his feelings


The snowfall has finally subsided in Haven City and within a few days everything was back to normal, It was as if life has been unpaused and the residents of the city were back to doing their usual daily routines. Many went back to work, to college and even back to school. For Jak; his work at the stadium garage was already underway.

"I'll fix those zoomers for you Keira"

Jak said as he grabbed a GB spanner and went straight to work on the first zoomer. Keira leaned on the tool bench and simply enjoyed the view of Jaks behind for a good minute before he turned around and caught her staring.

"You like what you see Dear?"

Jak asked grinning while taking a screwdriver from his tool belt to open the zoomers panel, his Fiancè blushed redder than a tomato and she quickly looked away from him all embarassed and said

"I can't help it. You've always had a good body on you Jak."

The Eco Channeler chuckled as he adjusted several wires and putting them in place within the zoomers engine and eventually responded

"Says the one who has the body of a goddess!"

An hour later Jak finished fixing the last zoomer, his hands and old clothing covered in oil and grease while Keira was finishing off paperwork in her office. He made his way towards the office when he suddenly started to feel light headed. Jak stumbled into Keiras office and quickly sat down on the office chair to catch his breath, Keira rushed to him with a worried expression on her face and grabbed her water bottle.

"You really need to keep your fluids in check."

She berated her soon to be husband as she handed him the bottled water. Jak looked up at her and nodded.

"Sorry Baby. Guess I've been overdoing it again." He quietly spoke as he guzzled down the water within seconds.

Keira could sense his mood and she sat down beside him and wrapped her arm around his waist before asking

"Are you ok Jak? You know I'm good at reading your body language. Plus you look like you've hardly slept."

Jak wrapped an arm around her before responding

"I don't know why but I keep thinking about my father Damas. It has been well over two years since he died and it is only starting to hurt when I think about him."

Keira could sense the sorrow within his voice, she knew this is obviously affecting him now because he's had actual time to think about it.

"Is that why you've been avoiding going to Spargus?" Keira asked while she stroked Jak's hair.

He felt his heart suddenly feel heavy as if a big weight just latched onto him and he suddenly stood up with a shocked expression and looked at his Fiancè.

"What?! oh no not at all Keira. I've just been up to my ears in work that I have had hardly anytime to visit thats all!"

He exclaimed feeling his anxiety kick in. Keira stood up and crossed her arms politely staring at Jak before saying

"We both know that isn't true Jak. You shouldn't bottle yourself up. You have to remember that you can talk to me or any of our good friends about how you feel."

A sudden feeling of stress overwhelmed Jak like a tidal wave, he tried to speak but couldn't get any words out. Keira rushed over and hugged him tightly and quietly whispered in his ear

"It's ok Jak just breathe. Count to four inhale and then count to four exhale. It'll help just trust me."

The Eco Channeler took Keira's advice and within three minutes managed to calm himself enough so he could explain to her.

"S-so sorry Keira. I just felt cornered and I panicked, haven't felt like this since we entered Haven via the time rift."

"It is alright Honey. Just take your time and explain slowly." Keira replied giving a reassuring smile to her lover.

Jak sat back down, took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I've avoided Spargus because I-I'm scared I'll just start breaking down in front of everyone. I chose not to rule because I'd just mess it all up and end up a dissapointment."

Keira gave a serious look whilst cupping his face and looked into his deep blue eyes and sternly said

"You are NOT a dissapointment and you never will be one Jak Mar! Your father would never think of you like that. He wanted you to be happy and if you'd rather not rule a kingdom he wouldn't judge you for it. All of our friends are so proud of you and we couldn't ask for a better person."

Jak felt a small weight lift off of him, he took a deep breath and a small smile formed from his lips, he looked at Keira and held her hand and said to her

"That's alot to take in. So much has happend yet I didn't bother thinking about myself. You, Dax, Tess, Sig, Samos, Torn and Ashlein have always been my priority. You always come first no matter what happens."

Keira nodded and gently pulled Jak closer to her giving him a warm soft kiss while wrapping both her arms around his neck.

"It's time you took care of yourself, you hold all those emotions in and you've been keeping it in for far too long. You have to let it come out. It doesn't mean you're weak Jak. It means you've stayed strong for so damn long it hurts you."

Jak simply hugged Keira tight feeling himself relax before placing his forehead on hers.

A few days later in Spargus City Sig sat on the throne in conversation with Kleiver.

"So Jak is coming to Spargus King Sig?" the general asked while he finished off his beer.

"Yeah. He's gonna pay his respects to Damas, he should be here shortly so I expect him to have a warm welcome Kleiver."

Sig answered as he stood up walking towards the general.

"Of course my King. Although I wonder why it's took him so long to vist us?"

Kleiver asked while he walked with Sig out of the palace. Sig simply replied

"He just needed some time, we all greive differently General."

A few hours later have passed and Jak, Keira, and Sig made their way to Damas Mars grave. Jak felt himself overwhelmed with emotions but also felt nervous coming back into Spargus after a few months of avoiding it.

"It's good to have you back here Jak. Say is the snow gone in Haven yet?"

Sig asked as he lead the way.

"Yeah it's almost gone but I was hoping it'd stay a little longer so I can have that rematch with you and the others."

Sig chuckled while patting Jaks shoulder and said

"I'll hold you to that Cherry"

The group stopped in front of the grave. Jak took a few deep breaths before walking up to his fathers grave and planted a small set of blue roses on the altar.

"Hey Dad. Sorry I'm late. Sig said these were your favourite so I managed to get them for you."

Jak spoke to the statue of Damas while Keira and Sig were behind him. Jak also gulped and finally said what he really needed to say.

"Father. I wish I had more time with you, in the short time we spent together you taught me so much. You went through hell and back just to find me and you never forgot about me nor did you give up on me"

Jak fell to his knees feeling tears roll down his face, at first he tried to hold back his tears but felt Keira place her warm hand on his shoulder with a few tears of her own. He looked at his lover and she nodded signaling him to go on.

"All this time you were my father and yet neither of us realised it before it was too late, but it wasn't your fault nor mine. Despite that you still stood your neck out for me. You saved me but I couldn't save you. I'm sorry. All I ask is that you forgive me, please!"

Jak broke down crying. All that pain and sorrow finally let itself out after so long. Keira cried with him while holding him tight rubbing his back as he let his tears fall in to the rough sand.

Sig then noticed a small glowing light come out of the statue making its way towards Jak slowly, Keira moved slightly as the small light stopped in front of the Eco Channeler. He looked into the light and felt a familiar presence within it and in his head he could hear someone speak to him.

"My boy. I'm so proud of you."

The light went into Jaks chest and suddenly he felt different, like as if all that weight, all that pain and sadness slowly faded.

"Thank you Father" Jak said while looking into the evening sky.

He brought himself up and helpped Keira up too while Sig walked over to them.

"He loves you Jak, he has forgiven you." Sig said while hugged his friend.

Jak nodded taking a tissue out of his pocket and wiping his face and gave Keira one too.

"I'm proud of you Jak, we all are." Keira said holding her Fiancès rough hands.

He nodded before hugging her and whispered

"Thank you my love, thank you for helping me"

"You both look exhausted. You guys should rest at the palace tonight." Sig said smiling.

Jak and Keira both nodded and they made their way back into the palace to rest.

 ** _One week Later..._** Jak was back in Haven. His heart felt so much lighter than before. He felt alot stronger than before.

"Hey Keira!"

Jak shouted in excitment as he finished fixing his JET-Board before activating it. Keira made her way towards the JET-Board course hearing Jak yell for her. She stood smiling as Jak started to speed up into the course. She cheered Jak on while he pulled off several tricks and soon Daxter, Tess, Samos, Torn and Ashlien all watched Jak having the time of his life. He stopped in front of the crew smiling away.

"Hey. What's going on?"

Jak asked. Daxter climbed onto shoulder and said to his long time friend

"Sig's holding a party in Spargus and you're the guest of honor!!"

Jak chuckled in delight.

"Is that so? Well let's get going!!"

Jak exclaimed as he and his friends made their way out of the stadium and got onto the airtrain to Spargus.

Night fell in Spargus. The stars were out and Jak was happily dancing with Keira along with his friends. Three hours later Jak was fast asleep with Keira within Spargus Palace with the crew, a small picture sat on the table on Jaks side.

 ** _The picture itself was of Damas, His wife Lilith and a small baby in their arms known as Jak Mar. The hero who we all know and love._**

 ** _The End_**


End file.
